


listen to the sunrise, don't make a sound

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: The undocumented, late-night conversations of two teenage boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this site. First work in this fandom. First work in years. If none of those seem daunting to you, read on, my fellow Arohas.

"Yah."

  
Silence.

  
" _Yah!_ " Bin whined, shoving at the snoring lump plastered to his side.

  
The snoring ceased for a moment, and then resumed. Maybe even louder than before.

  
Bin rolled his eyes and simply made to stand, pushing himself up from the couch. He turned around after hearing a soft thump to find the same snoring lump has fallen over, messing up his air-brushed foundation with his cheek smushed unattractively into the cushion.

  
"Yah, Dongmin-ah. Wake up, we're going on stage soon," Bin kicked at the other's shin, adjusting his earpiece so the mic rested closer to his mouth. The staff at these music shows never taped these damned things comfortably. 

  
This time, the snoring really did stop, only to be interrupted by a series of unintelligible grumbling.

  
"Did you just speak to me informally?" Dongmin asked groggily, fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  
Bin was about to reply, but before he could, a make-up artist noona came shuffling between them.

  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? We just did your eyeliner and you have to be on stage in a couple minutes - _agh -_ a couple _seconds_. Didn't we tell you to stop falling asleep..." 

  
The female voice faded away as Bin left to stand next to the others by the stage, pulling his arm across his chest to stretch out the soreness from when Dongmin was napping on him. He looked over his shoulder, smirking as he watched the make-up artist bop Dongmin on the head with a blusher brush for his negligence.

  
A moment later, Dongmin joined them, flicking his bangs out of his face as he jogged over.

  
"How do I look? Pretty good, huh?" Dongmin popped the collar of his uniform blazer, looking highly offended when he heard a collective groan sounding from the other five boys. 

  
Myungjun scowled, swatting around Dongmin's neck until the collar laid flat again, "Please just shut up and look pretty. You're good at that."

  
"Excuse me?" Dongmin gaped at Myungjun's retreating back as the other was called over by a stage manager to switch headsets. He swore he heard a faint " _you're excused_ " as the older sauntered away.

  
Dongmin turned to the four still gathered beside him, "You guys blow."

  
"Oh ho ho, watch your mouth. We can't have anyone knowing how vulgar our Cha Eunwoo truly is," Minhyuk teased, propping a foot up on Sanha's backside to tie his shoe. Sanha screeched indignantly.

  
"Or how massively ugly he looks when he's sleeping," Bin grinned, elbowing at Dongmin's side.

  
"I am a sleeping beauty. You, on the other hand, drool like a llama in heat," Dongmin laughed as he shielded himself from Bin's onslaught of punches.

"Both of you are fugly, and I'm ridiculously perfect. Get with the program," Sanha mimicked flipping nonexistent hair over his shoulder.

  
"You're such a little piece of - " Bin started but before he could finish, the lot of them were whisked away in a flurry of stage managers and assistants toward the performance area. Sanha cackled, skipping away from Dongmin and Bin grabbing at him in hopes of wiping that smug, braces-ridden smile right off his stupid face.

  
Jinwoo sighed heavily, giving the thumbs up to sound check before hurrying on stage and getting into place.

                                                                                                              ***  
  
On the way home after their performance, the group tumbled gracelessly into their company van, toppling over each other to knab a seat not squished between two other grimy, sweating bodies. The little brat, Sanha, leisurely kicked his feet up on the dashboard of the car from his seat in shotgun, poking his tongue out at the other five members wrestling for seats. Something about "the tallest needing more leg room," their manager would always say, as he too begrudgingly slotted himself between the other shorter boys in the back. 

  
The ride home was quiet. It always was on performance days. 

  
Those days were usually spent in complete darkness, starting their schedule before the sun rose and wrapping up after the sun set. The boys found it unusually disheartening not witnessing the outside world beaming brilliantly in technicolor, glowing golden from the sun's warmth, at least once on those days. One time, Minhyuk and Bin tried to sneak out of the recording studio for snacks at a convenience store nearby, and received a scalding lecture from their manager promptly thereafter.

  
"We haven't seen the sun in so long," Jinwoo groaned, dramatically dragging a sweaty hand down the glass window beside him.

  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes, twisting his earbuds in deeper to block out the older's whining beside him, "Shut up, we all went to the park yesterday."

  
"That was two days ago, idiots. Jinwoo's right, my skin needs it's daily dose of Vitamin D," Myungjun joined in the complaining parade.

  
Sanha piped up from the front seat, "The sun's Vitamin D won't cure the ugly plaguing your face, hyung."

  
"Fuck right off, you curly-haired giant. At least when I kiss people, my braces don't get tangled in theirs," Myungjun blinked innocently in the rear-view mirror at their youngest, and Sanha screeched again, whipping around to smack at the older's knees behind his seat.

  
"Aish, so noisy," Bin huffed, biting his lip in concentration as he maneuvered his thumb, elbow flapping up and down ridiculously as he dodged Dongmin's attacks. He and Dongmin were situated in the very last row of seats all the way at the back of the van, engaging in a heated thumb wrestling match. Bin cursed under his breath in defeat, sulking when his thumb was effectively pinned down beneath Dongmin's for a third time in a row.

  
Bin scrunched his nose as he struggled to wriggle his thumb free, "Ow, ow, hey, let me go."

  
"This is what you get for being a grade A jerk to me before our performance earlier," Dongmin laughed softly, pressing his thumb down harder.

  
Bin stomped his feet against the carpeted floor of the van, pulling at his thumb with all his might, "How am I the jerk? You called me a _llama in heat!"_

 _  
__"_ Because you drool so much we've seen you wake up in a pool of your own spit!" 

  
"That's disgusting."

  
"Yeah, you're telling _me_. Try witnessing it every day," Dongmin finally freed Bin's hand, flexing his fingers to rid of the stiffness. Bin punched at the other's arm half-heartedly, before settling back down into his seat. He made to check the time; it felt later than usual. The clock on his phone blared brightly at him in the darkness of the van. 

_  
23:47_

  
Minhyuk popped his head up over the seats from where he was sat in the middle row, glasses askew atop his nose, "What are you guys going to do for dinner?"

  
"Isn't it a little late for dinner?" Dongmin inquired, pulling out his headphones to sling them haphazardly around his neck.

  
Bin shrugged, crossing his arms, "I'm always down for food, no matter what time it is."

  
"No kidding, you should really watch your weight. Your face is getting chubbier, Bin-ah," Jinwoo stated nonchalantly.

  
Bin bolted upright, reaching over the seat in front of him to shake Jinwoo's shoulder, "Wait, hyung, you're not serious are you? I've been working out like crazy recently! There's no way."

  
"You have the skinniest face out of all of us. He's just messing with you," Dongmin patted Bin's thigh, then gave it a playful smack, "Now your _ass_ is a whole other story."

  
Now it was Bin's turn to look highly offended as the whole car hummed in agreement with Dongmin. Sanha grimaced in disgust, mumbling something that sounded like "it's so fucking weird Dongmin-hyung knows so much about Bin-hyung's ass."

  
"You're all _trash_ ," Bin spat, pulling the bill of his hat farther down over his face.

  
"It takes trash to know trash." Myungjun pointed out in a sing-song sort of way, yelping when he felt said hat smack him across the top of his head. Myungjun made a grab for Bin's arm, but in the process knocked Minhyuk's glasses clean off his face.

  
"Pick those up, asswipe. Those are prescription lenses!" Minhyuk yelled.

  
Jinwoo bent over and handed them back to the younger, "Here you go, grandpa. Blind without your spectacles?"

  
"Says the oldest asshole in this whole damn car!" Minhyuk retorted.

  
"What? Our manager is at least 10 years my senior, what are you even saying - "

  
The bickering only worsened as the ride continued. Their manager was blissfully passed out in the midst of all the commotion, having honed the skill of sleeping no matter the volume of his surroundings.

  
Dongmin sighed, gazing out the window disinterestedly at the city passing by, "Ahh, noisy indeed."

                                                                                                            ***  
  
"Yah."

  
Silence again. No snoring, surprisingly. 

  
Bin went straight for Dongmin's shin this time, backing away hurriedly to a safe distance upon receiving an icy glare from the older. Dongmin was sprawled unceremoniously across _his_  bed, as per usual. Not an uncommon sight to behold, but still irritating every time Bin returned from the washroom wanting to collapse into his sheets only to find it already occupied.

  
"Kick me again and it'll be the last thing you do," Dongmin said lowly, voice roughened with sleep and groggy for the second time that day.

  
Bin scowled, "It's my bed. Go sleep in your own for once."

  
"Aww, you don't enjoy our sleepovers?" Dongmin stretched, hands coming back to clasp together behind his head against Bin's pillow.

  
"We're both too tall for it. A twin isn't large enough for two people our size."

  
"Woah now, just because you have a fat ass doesn't mean _everybody else_  also has a fat ass - " 

  
"What is with all these fat jokes today?" Bin groaned, mildly irritated and very, very tired, "Please just go to sleep, hyung. In your _own room_."

  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Dongmin laughed at the other's flustered state, scooting over and patting the spot on the bed he'd just vacated, "Come here and rest, Bin. It's been a long day."

  
Bin mustered the best glare he could before trudging over to his bed and claiming the empty space for himself, head cradled in the crook of his elbow. They were quite close to each other, enough to feel the other's breath fanning across their own faces, but again, not an uncommon occurence between them. They could hear some ruckus just outside their bedroom door, pots and pans clanking as the other members scraped around the kitchen for a makeshift meal. Sanha's pre-pubescent voice echoed throughout their dorm, whining about wanting to order take-out instead. Jinwoo's voice was heard shortly after, reprimanding the youngest that all restaurants in their area were closed by now.

  
"Told you they were noisy," Bin yawned, eyes fluttering shut as he nestled further into the mattress. Dongmin's knees were warm against his, lower bodies woven together in an attempt to conserve space. 

  
"I know, I love it. They've got so much energy. We're such old souls going to bed so early," Dongmin smiled, curling a leg around Bin's calf absentmindedly.

  
Bin opened his eyes briefly to raise a brow at the other, "It's two in the morning. What are you on about right now being early?"

  
"I consider it early when I don't have to watch the sun rise before going to bed."

  
"Ahh, that's true," Bin hummed, feeling himself slowly drifting off to sleep -

  
_"Get fucking back here, Sanha, or I'm gonna rip off your ugly head!"_

 _  
_ _"Bite me, shorty. Maybe I'd actually be afraid if you were tall enough to reach it!"_

 _  
_ _"I hope you run into a doorframe and knock out all your teeth. That way you'll have an excuse to keep your mouth shut all the time!"_

 _  
_ _"Why are you both always so violent? Cut it out, people are trying to sleep - "_

 _  
_ "So much for sleeping early," Dongmin let out an exasperated sigh and rolled over onto his back, holding his face in his hands.

  
Bin was wide awake now, glancing at the older expectantly, "Well, do you want to watch the sunrise together then?"

  
"Again?" Dongmin peeked sideways at Bin from between his fingers, then uncovered his face, eyes suddenly alight with excitement at the prospect, "Let's do it."

  
" _Do it?_ Ooh, hyung, I never knew you felt that way about me. I feel like it's a little early in our relationship to be jumping to sex all the sudden, but if you insist then - "

  
Dongmin looked supremely scandalized, backing away from Bin guffawing at his reaction, "You're so gross. Never mind, I'll just go back to my room instead. Can't be bothered with potentially getting sexually assaulted by my bandmate - "

  
"I'm the sexiest creature that'll ever grace your life, _Dongmin-ah_ ," Bin reached out a hand to drag the back of it down the other's cheek, having to keep reaching farther as the other shrunk away from him.

  
"Did you just speak informally to me yet _again_?" Dongmin threw Bin's hand from his face, laughing in astonishment.

  
"Yes, deal with it or I'm going to kick you out of my room indefinitely and you can watch the sunrise on your own from here on out."

  
"Better than watching it with your perverted, sorry ass," Dongmin mumbled huffily.

  
"Alright, that's it. Get out."  
                                                                                                             ***  
  
Pink.  
Yellow.  
Orange.  
Red.

  
The sunrise was absolutely stunning. It never got old. 

  
Neither did the times Bin and Dongmin spent together witnessing this phenomenon over, and over, and over again. It wasn't overtly romantic, but it was much more intimate than either would ever admit. They occupied a modest space on a fluffy blanket they laid out on the floor beside Bin's bed. Their lanky limbs were tangled in such a jumbled disarray that someone wouldn't know where one boy ended and the other began. Topics of conversation were limitless, unfiltered, and impossibly raw. There were no secrets when they were like this, nothing needing to be locked away and protected in these moments.

  
Dongmin's fingers encircled Bin's wrist gently, peering curiously at the other's hand, "Your fingers are really pretty."

  
"That's really weird," Bin laughed.

  
"Now compliment me," Dongmin wiggled his eyebrows.

  
Bin scoffed, shaking the older's hand off his, "Don't you get enough compliments as it is?"

  
"Exactly why I give you so many. No one tells you enough how amazing you are, Bin."

  
The younger could only blink, speechless, unable to formulate a proper response because it's so unlike Dongmin to be this straightforward. It was usually _him_ being the notorious, blunt asshole of their little family. Or Sanha, that bitch was really just rude more than anything. Luckily, rays of gold and orange started flickering through the window a few feet away from them, filling the silence.

  
"Look, look! It's happening!" Bin disentangled himself from the other and rolled over onto his stomach, chin propped up on both palms.

  
Dongmin mimicked his position, wincing a little as he did so, "I don't know how you sit like that. Don't your elbows hurt?"

  
"Shut the fuck up. I can't hear it properly."

  
"What. You don't need to hear anything to _watch_  the sunrise - _mmph!_ " Dongmin struggled against the hand clapped over his mouth, elbows suffering against the wooden floor as they supported not only his weight, but Bin's as well. The younger had hooked a strong arm around Dongmin's neck, those fingers he'd previously called "pretty" pressing into his cheeks a little harder than necessary.

  
"In the wise words of MJ-hyung, just shut up and look pretty. You're good at that," Bin smirked, emphasizing his point with a solid squeeze to Dongmin's cheeks. 

  
Dongmin eventually surrendered, relaxing into Bin's grip just in time to watch the sun rise right over the horizon, coloring the world anew yet again. Shades of pink and yellow made the small, messy room glow warmly, softly, colors reflecting in the glossy surface of their eyes as the two admired the view.

  
"Wahh, so pretty," Bin said in awe, unconsciously loosening his grip as his focus shifted elsewhere, "Just like me, right?"

  
Dongmin gave a large roll of the eyes and proceeded to wriggle his way out of Bin's hold, wiping at his face furiously once he'd freed himself, "Your hand smells like dick. Don't you wash them after you jack off?"

  
"I mean, not really. I'm in the shower usually, so I figured my hands naturally become clean in the process," Bin shrugged, stretching out his arms and legs like a starfish.

  
Dongmin mock gagged, "I don't want to hear about that. Forget I ever asked."

  
"Oh, come on, the precious Cha Eunwoo can't possibly not have boyish needs too, huh?" Bin snuck a thumb beneath the elastic of Dongmin's boxers peeking up over his pajama pants, pulling it away and allowing it to snap back against the pale skin of the older's exposed tummy. 

  
Dongmin flinched at the sting, rubbing fingers over the faint red blooming across the skin there, "Of course, I do! But since I'm not a disgusting pig like you, I wash my hands afterward."

  
"So you don't do it in the shower then? Otherwise you wouldn't need to wash your hands afterward," Bin turned to look at the other who was shaking his head slowly, "Then where?"

  
"Why are we talking about this? You're aware of how strange this is, right?" Dongmin yawned, exhaustion hitting him like a train despite how brightly lit the room was now.

  
"Yeah, it is. But we've discussed weirder things," Bin's lips tilted up into a knowing grin, suddenly remembering something, "Hey. Do you remember the last time we watched the sun rise and what we talked about?"

  
Dongmin snorted, eyes trained on the ceiling, "How could I forget?"

  
"I'm flattered and also really disturbed," Bin laughed as he poked at the other's cheek with a finger, "You'd really sleep with me out of all the members if we transformed into girls overnight?"

  
Dongmin blushed, choking on his spit before replying shakily, "Yeah, I would. So what? I'm still salty that you chose Minhyuk over me. My eyelashes rival any girl's in the whole entire world. I'm fucking beautiful."

  
"But I'm into shorter girls, and you're as tall if not taller than me. So I can't do that."

  
Dongmin shimmied closer as he made kissy faces at Bin, scrunching up the fluffy blanket beneath them in the process, "Do I need to seduce you, Bin-ah? Maybe I can change your mind."

  
"Fuck, no, stay away. What is this bullshit - " Bin yelped in surprise and started to roll away but was halted by Dongmin pouncing on him, caging him in with his thighs and hands on either side of his body. The younger brought his arms up to cover his face, hiding the embarrassment. Bin felt hot breath splaying out against his ear.

  
"You know you would actually do it with me though. I feel like you just said Minhyuk because you didn't have the balls to actually say something nice to my face for once," Dongmin murmured.

  
Bin peered over his fingertips at the other, their faces even closer than how they usually were, "Reality check: my balls are far larger than yours. Remember walking in on me showering that one day and seeing for yourself how big - "

  
" _Agh._  For the love of everything good and holy, I can't do this shit," Dongmin's confident facade crumbled instantaneously, collapsing next to Bin onto the blanket again, "I don't know how you're so comfortable with doing such _un_ comfortable things, _saying_ such uncomfortable things."

  
"It's an art, what can I say? Get on my level," Bin brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder, squirming when Dongmin jabbed at his ribs with nimble fingers.

  
The night - no, the morning slowly came to a close. In their youth and growing maturity, they could never recognize what all these early mornings spent together meant to themselves, let alone to each other. But that was okay because there were plenty of other sunrises to be seen, plenty more days to revel in each other's presence in the dead of night when the rest of the world was fast asleep, plenty more lazy talks to figure out what all these moments mean. For now, it was okay.

  
Sanha barged into his shared room later that morning to find his two older bandmates passed out on the floor. Bin's face was nuzzled into the back of Dongmin's neck, arm thrown lazily over the lean torso of the body pressed snugly to his front. Dongmin's hand gently cupped Bin's against his chest, fingers laced together just enough so that they remained intertwined.

  
The youngest groaned heavily and walked right out the way he came, shutting the door behind him with a loud slam.

  
"Fucking _losers_."

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to imagine these cute ass boys swearing and acting like normal teenagers, but it's probably their reality. They're human just like the rest of us. Just the most perfect humans to ever live. 
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoyed! I've been told I should shamelessly request kudos. So, here's me doing just that. Leave kudos if you think Moon Bin is bae. Eyyyyy.


End file.
